The invention relates generally to computer keyboards, and more particularly, to computer keyboards with illumination features.
As laptop computer systems have become more popular and more portable, computer users now operate their computers in many different locations. Many times the computer user may desire to operate their computer in an environment with insufficient lighting such as an airplane, bus, or dimly lit room. The lack of adequate lighting may hinder the user's view of the keys on the keyboard and may affect the user's ability to work efficiently. The user may attempt to remedy this problem by using lamps or other external lighting. However, external light sources necessitate more space and are frequently unavailable in the environment in which the user chooses to operate the computer. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide improved keyboard illumination.